Goldfish and Oreos
by Zaphias
Summary: [taito] Not exactly the milk to the cereal or the peanut butter to the jelly.


Disclaimer - I don't own Digimon. Never will.

A/N: I've been slacking if you all haven't noticed. I apologize for that, it's my own fault that I haven't updated anything. I don't want to get into that though. Here's a little something that I've been working on for quite some-time. Some TaiDai hints, but nothing too serious.

**Goldfish and Oreos (1/1)  
**by Aero

When you have two completely different people living in the same environment... No, let me try again. When you have... No... If two very different... Dammit, that's not right either. I tend to suck at things like this. I'm no good at explaining things, well not very clearly anyway. How 'bout we start from the very beginning?

My name's Yagami Taichi and... I'm no good at introductions either. Shit, I'm ruining everything. Lets try a different approach. My best friend... Argh! I can't seem to get this right.

Okay, one more time. You know what they say, the third time is the charmer...? That's not right. Oh well, onto bigger and better things. My best friend and I aren't exactly two peas in a pod. Far from it actually. We're on completely different ends of the totem pole. Not exactly the milk to the cereal or the peanut butter to the jelly. Or, the biscuit to the gravy. Anyway, I think you get what I mean. We're very different and never in my wildest dreams did I think that we'd become best friends. Especially when he's aloof and cold, and I'm over-confident and stupid. At least that's what he's always told me.

That day at the diner probably was the best thing that ever happened to me... Even if I did ruin my favorite shirt.

I walked into the diner wanting a chocolate shake, and intended on getting one. Boy, biggest mistake of my life. Well, to a certain extent, I guess. I ordered my shake and talked to the girl making it. She was cute, I suppose. Nobody I would be interested in though. She said something that made me laugh as she handed the drink to me. I continued to talk to her as I turned around to leave; not watching where I was going - I soon found that I was now wearing my chocolate shake.

"Shit," I said, flinging my hands down at the ground. They were covered in melting ice cream. "My favorite shirt, damn it all." I looked up at the thing that caused my shake to go from the cup to my shirt. The boy standing in front of me looked about my age. His eyes weren't apologetic.

"What the hell, why don'tcha watch where you're going next time." He shrugged and made a move to go around me. "You could at least apologize, it is your fault after all."

He looked at me, his aloof demeanor was kinda putting me off. He sighed and again made to move around me.

"Dude, don't be an ass." I stepped in front of him so he would have to stop again. "What the hell is your problem?"

He glared at me, but I held my ground. I wasn't the type to back down so easily. This guy was just asking for it, and I was more than willing to give it to him. After a second I laughed. The guy cocked an eyebrow at me. The multiple meaning of the thought dawned on me... Or, maybe not. This guy was hot though, maybe that's why the hidden meaning hit me. Oh yeah, I would give it to him... Um, I mean... Nevermind.

"Is there a problem?" he asked finally, looking awkward. I finally stopped laughing and glared at him.

"You still haven't apologized, but you can ask me if there is a problem? You know the problem, the problem is you ran into me, making me spill my milkshake." The sentence was long, and it took all my breath to get it out. The guy shook his head.

"You're the one who ran into me, I had stopped to see what you were going to do... You weren't paying attention to ANYthing around you. You were flirting with the girl behind the counter. It's your fault."

"Like hell." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. He shrugged and moved around me. I watched him sit at one of the stools at the counter and order a soda. The mess down the front of me forgotten, I sat next to him. "You owe me another milkshake."

"Like hell," he replied. I knew he was mocking me. Asshole.

"What do you mean, 'like hell'?" I asked. "You DO owe me another milkshake, if you wouldn't of been here in the first place this would have never happened." He laughed and I narrowed my eyes.

"You're the stupidest person I've ever talked to. Why don't you swallow your pride like a good-boy and go home." I stared at him, I wasn't sure what I wanted to say to him. He beat me to it though. "Don't choke on it either... I'm sure you'd blame me for that too."

"What's your PROBLEM!? You're the biggest asshole I've ever met!" He shrugged. "That's nothing to be PROUD of. I'd rather choke and DIE on my pride than be bitten by whatever bug bit you on the ass."

I walked out of the diner after that, the milkshake completely forgotten.

"That guy was so MEAN," I said to myself as I walked home. "I feel sorry for his friends... Actually, he probably doesn't have any with that kind of attitude."

"Taichi-sempai? What're you doing around here?" I looked up at the mention of my name.

"Huh? Oh. Hi, Daisuke." The younger boy frowned.

"What's the matter?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Nothing much. Don't worry about it," I replied. "What's up with you?" He shrugged.

"Nothing. I just saw you and figured I see what was up. I mean, you do live on the other side of town."

For the first time I looked around at my surroundings, I was by Daisuke's apartment complex. _Shit, how'd I end up way over here?_ I thought as Daisuke continued to talk. "I was just heading home, but I must've lost track of where I was going."

Daisuke nodded. "Oh..." The disappoint in his voice made me flinch. He must've been looking for a different answer. I don't USUALLY come visit him as often as I should. If ever. Never really thought it mattered, but that tone told me different. Surprising I actually caught it to begin with. That guy really messed with my head, didn't he? Sheesh.

I coughed, trying to break the silence. "Well, since I'm here..." I trailed off, searching for the right, or wrong, words. "Why don't we hang out? I don't really feel like walking all the way across town again." Daisuke gave me a half-smile. I flinched again. Okay, so I need an excuse to hang out with you... Yeah, good going, Taichi-'sempai'.

We went up to his apartment. It wasn't what I imagined, I mean, don't get me wrong... It's not like I was thinking he had a perfect life. If he's more like me than just looks and 'talent', then his life definitely isn't perfect. Guilt hit me quickly when I realized it was my first time ever being in his apartment.

"Um, Daisuke..." He stared at me intently, waiting for me to continue. "I, uh... I'm... Sorry."

"Huh?" he replied, his face confused. I sighed, I hadn't really wanted to explain.

"Um, nevermind... Wasn't important anyway." He nodded. I could feel the relief burning my insides. I'd hoped that he wouldn't question me.

* * *

"Yamato, what do we go like?" He gave me an odd look. "What?" He laughed.

"What do we go like what?"

"Huh?" He laughed again. "Stop laughing at me when I'm confused." He shook his head.

"What do you mean, 'what do we go like'?"

"Oh, I mean... Like, cookies and milk... Y'know?" He laugh and sighed at the same time. I couldn't ever figure out how people did that. Was it even possible? I guess it's no different than burping and hiccuping at the same time... Believe me, it hurts.

"Well, we're not exactly cookies and milk, now are we?" I shook my head.

"You'd be the cookie though."

"Why would I be the cookie?"

* * *

It was always so awkward around Daisuke. Well, not ALWAYS... But, when people make a big deal out of him calling me 'sempai'... That makes it kind of awkward. I don't know how many times I've been told that Daisuke has this on-going 'crush' on me. Which is so not true. I refuse to believe that.

I feel better when I leave his apartment though. He seemed happy enough when I left, at least happier than he was when I first got there. I don't hang out with him enough, and I really should.

I spent the rest of the weekend at home. Bored out of my mind, but I refused to leave the house until Monday... When I would HAVE to goto school. Not something I usually look forward to.

Going to school Monday was another one of those big mistakes. I should have faked-sick or something.

I walked into homeroom ready for the day ahead of me. I sat down and waited for the teacher to make herself present. She walked into the classroom, and guess what the first thing out of her mouth was... Just guess, I dare you.

"Okay class, pop-quiz. But, before we do that... Turn in your homework you had over the weekend."

I stared at her in horror. We had HOMEWORK?! For some odd reason, I don't remember her assigning homework. Great, I was going to fail the quiz and have an incomplete for the day. Grr. I hate teachers and their slimy-ways.

* * *

"Will you please let go," Yamato stated calmly. He stared down at me. "What is with you today? I mean, seriously, Taichi. Could you act any younger?" I nodded.

"I could," I said simply and he sighed.

"I figured."

"I'm proving a point."

"And, what point would that be? That you're an idiot." I shook my head.

"No, I did that a long time ago... I'm... Hey!" He laughed. "That wasn't very nice. Just for that, I'm never letting go."

"C'mon, Taichi," he groaned trying to pry his leg out of the my grasp. "This is so childish, I'm going to beat you over the head with a hammer."

"I'm in love with you, Yama. You believe me, I know you do." He sighed.

"If I say yes, will you let go?" I grinned and nodded. "Then okay, I believe you... Let go."

I didn't believe him for one second. When I didn't let go, he groaned. "You don't really believe me, so I don't really believe you... I'm not letting go. I'm taking drastic measures to make sure you understand, Yama. And, I'm pretty sure you don't."

* * *

I recognized him the moment he walked through the day. My eyes narrowed as he said hello to the teacher. He introduced himself... Ishida Yamato, eh? Well, at least I can finally put a name with the body... I mean, face. I mean... Erm, nevermind. The teacher told him to take a seat next to me.

Gah, ANYwhere but next to ME! My mind was screaming at her, but I didn't dare say anything. I could see the realization hit him when he saw me, and he glared at me. He sat down and turned to me.

"Hey, Milkshake... What's up?" I laughed sarcastically.

"Nothing much, asshole."

We didn't talk much the rest of the class. I couldn't stop thinking about him though. I would find myself staring at him out of the corner of my head. It really pissed me off. I wasn't supposed to have a THING for this guy, I was supposed to despise him.

* * *

"The rest is history, huh?" Yamato asked, staring at me intently. I nodded.

"Yeah, and it's not like I have to tell YOU the whole story. You do it enough for the both of us." He shook his head.

"I don't ever talk about when you and I were 'enemies'. Sorry, Taichi, that's you. You seem to get a real kick out of it." I rolled me eyes.

"Whatever. I don't do ANYthing, you don't know what you're talking about..."

He opened his mouth to say something, but then it hit me. "Goldfish and oreos!" I exclaimed, making him jump.

"What!?" he asked sharply, glaring at me.

"Yeah, we're like goldfish and oreos!"

"Goldfish?" I shook my head.

"Not as in, FISH... But, as in, "I like the fishes 'cause they're so delicious'... Or however it goes. You know, the cracker things...?" He nodded slowly, staring at me. "That's exactly what we are." He sighed.

"Not a match made-in-heaven, but as close as we're going to get, I suppose."

He laughed light-heartedly.

_FIN_

---

Sorry if Taichi was confusing, he was supposed to be... I did it on purpose. This turned out to be quite long too... I'm not sure if it was all that and a bag of chips or anything though. Heh, I could use a bag of chips right now. Anyway, leave a review. Y'know, give me a poke because I like to hear from all of you. Yeah, I'm not on anything, honest. Just, give me some love... I'm in need of some. ::grins:: -Aero


End file.
